Alexander Morales (TV Series)
Alexander Morales, often simply known as Morales, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. During the initial outbreak, Alexander evacuated with his wife, daughter and son from Atlanta and eventually finds a group of survivors. After the camp of survivors was attacked by walkers, Alexander and his family leave for Birmingham, Alabama. After he was separated from his family, he was driven insane and joined the Saviors. Personality Alexander's personality is not well known, as he only appeared for a few episodes before his departure. However, he seems to like and be liked by others and is a natural leader, as shown in his ability to cooperate with Rick in 'Guts'. He also appears one of the more kind survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Nothing is known about Alexander's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Guts" Alexander is a survivor who left the refugee camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, Merle Dixon and T-Dog. When Glenn brings Rick Grimes to the department store, T-Dog and Alexander emerge wearing body armor and attack two nearby undead, granting access for their fellow survivors to get inside. He investigates the building's sewer tunnels with Glenn to see if there is a way out, but there's no luck. As Rick and Glenn set out to grab some escape vehicles, he watches from the roof with Andrea and Jacqui. He then escapes from Atlanta with his fellow survivors after Glenn and Rick drive a truck to the department store loading dock. "Tell It to the Frogs" Alexander returns to the survivors' camp and is reunited with his wife Miranda and children Louis and Eliza. When Rick and the others debate on how to break the news of Merle's abandonment to his brother Daryl, Morales says they must tell him what happened. "Vatos" Alexander starts the conversation about Dale's watch, saying that he rewinds his watch everyday, even though the world has ended. Alexander helps defend the camp from the invading zombies that kill several of the survivors including Amy and Ed Peletier. "Wildfire" Alexander, his wife, and their two children make the decision that they will not be going to the CDC with the rest of the group and announce that they will be going to Birmingham in hopes of finding other family members. The group does not like their decision, but Rick gives Alexander a gun with a box of ammo, and a walkie-talkie in case they want to contact the group if they change their minds. The Morales family bids farewell to the group and drive off. Their fates are currently unknown. Season 8 At some point after leaving the Atlanta Camp with his wife and children, Alexander was separated and he became insane over it. Eventually, however, Alexander would be discovered by the Saviors in a trailer "sleeping himself to death" and thus Alexander joined them and became loyal to Negan. Alexander claimed joining the Saviors gave him a sense of purpose. "The Damned" Alexander holds Rick gunpoint at a Savior outpost and greets him. Rick recognizes him and reminds him he knew him in Atlanta. Alexander responds that that was a long time ago and reveals that he has called the Saviors to come back. "Monsters" Alexander calls the Saviors in from the courtyard as he continues to speak with Rick. He reveals that his family didn't make it and that he was taken in by the Saviors. He berates Rick for his actions, describing him as a monster and that he is valuable alive. He then turns around to see Daryl, who shoots him with an arrow, instantly killing him. "Some Guy" Alexander's wife and kids eventually come across his corpse. "How It's Gotta Be" Alexander's grave is seen alongside his wife's and daughter's in his son's nightmare sequence. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alexander has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Miranda Morales Miranda seemed to have no problems with her husband, so it can be inferred they had a stable marriage. Alexander heroically fought off walkers on the attack on the camp in "Vatos", defending his family and thus the group. Miranda trusts Morales enough to leave the group with him and their children. She was upset and saddened to find his corpse. Eliza Morales Eliza loves her father very much this is shown when Alexander returned from Atlanta, Eliza was over joyed and quickly ran into her fathers arms hugging him tightly. She was upset and saddened to find his corpse. Louis Morales Louis loves his father very much this is shown when Alexander returned from Atlanta, Louis was over joyed and quickly ran into his fathers arms hugging him tightly. He was upset and saddened to find his corpse. Andrea Andrea seemed to respect and accept Alexander as a leader. While they were on their supply run to Atlanta Andrea aimed her gun at Rick's head, Alexander told Andrea to take it away and Andrea did as he asked. Morales was also shown to appreciate Andrea, thanking her and Amy for the fish they both caught for the camp. It is unknown if Andrea was saddened by Morales and his family's departure. T-Dog Alexander and T-Dog had a good friendship, once Merle and T-Dog got into a fight Morales tried to intervine but got elbowed in the stomach. Theodore was then knocked to the ground and helped by Jacqui, Andrea and Alexander. It wasn't shown how Theodore felt about Alexander and his family leaving. Merle Dixon Alexander and Merle didn't seem to get along very well. Merle was shooting walkers on a roof in Atlanta, which Alexander and the Atlanta group didn't agree with due to the fact that he was wasting bullets and attracting more walkers in the process. Merle then called Morales a "taco bender", claiming Alexander to have been on his ass all day. This leads to Merle attacking Alexander, T-Dog, and Rick, announcing his leadership of the group. Before anything else could happen, Rick attacked Merle with a rifle and handcuffed him to a pipe. Alexander and the rest of the group abandoned Merle, even after T-Dog lost the keys to Merle's cuffs. Alexander pressed to Rick to not feel remorseful about Merle being abandoned, as no one would be angered of his loss at the Atlanta camp, other than Merle's own brother. Rick Grimes Alexander is another of the Atlanta group Rick meets soon after Glenn saves him from the tank. Rick comes to his aid when Merle Dixon is hurling slurs at him and the others with them. In turn, Alexander defends Rick from Andrea, who blames him for bringing walkers to them. Alexander is disgusted when Rick chops up a walker to use it's guts as camouflage, but reluctantly obeys his orders and rubs some guts on him. He and Morales become friends during their short time together in the camp. Rick is concerned for Morales and his family's decision to find their family in Birmingham, and gives them guns and ammo, bidding them farewell and good luck. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Guts" *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" Season 8 *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"Some Guy" (Corpse) Trivia *Morales is also the name of a character from Frank Darabont's film The Mist, which was also portrayed by the same actor. *Despite existing since Season 1, Alexander's first name was not confirmed until the Season 8 episode How It's Gotta Be, where his first name appears on a grave in Louis' nightmare.